pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace Leven Prize for Poetry
The Grace Leven Prize for Poetry is an annual award given in the name of Grace Leven who died in 1922. It was established by William Baylebridge who "made a provision for an annual poetry prize in memory of 'my benefactress Grace Leven' and for the publication of his own work".Bonnin (1979) Grace was his mother's half-sister.Wilde et al (1994) p. 325 The award is made to "the best volume of poetry published in the preceding twelve months by a writer either Australian-born, or naturalised in Australia and resident in Australia for not less than ten years". It offers only a small monetary prize, but is highly regarded by poets.AusLit News April-May 2007 It was first awarded in 1947,Munro & Sheahan-Bright (2006) p. 142 with the recipient being Nan McDonald's Pacific Sea. Winners *2010: Joint winners ::: Phantom limb by David Musgrave ::: Patience, Mutiny by LK Holt ::: The Simplified World by Petra White *2007: The Goldfinches of Baghdad by Robert AdamsonRobert Adamson on the Austlit database *2006: The Past Completes Me: Selected Poems 1973-2003 by Alan Gould *2005: Next to Nothing by Noel Rowe *2004: Totem by Luke Davies *2003: Lost in the Foreground by Stephen Edgar[http://snorkel.org.au/007/edgar.html "Stephen Edgar", Snorkel. Issue No. 7] *2002: Versary by Kate Lilley *2001: Darker and Lighter by Geoff Page *1997: The Undertow: New and Selected Poems by John Kinsella *1995: Joint winners :::New and Selected Poems by Kevin HartKevin Hart on AustLit database :::Path of Ghosts: poems 1986-93 by Jemal SharahJemal Sharah on Austlit database *1993: The End of the Season by Philip Hodgins *1992: Joint winners ::: Empire of Grass by Gary Catalano ::: Peniel by Kevin Hart *1991: Dog Fox Field by Les Murray *1989: A Tremendous World in Her Head by Dorothy HewettDorothy Hewett on the Austlit database *1988: Under Berlin by John Tranter *1987: Occasions of Birds and Other Poems by Elizabeth RiddellElizabeth Riddell on the Austlit database *1986: Washing the Money : Poems with Photographs by Rhyll McMasterRhyll McMaster on the Austlit database *1985: Joint winners ::: Selected Poems 1963-1983 by Robert Gray ::: The Amorous Cannibal by Chris Wallace-Crabbe *1984: The Three Fates and Other Poems by Rosemary Dobson *1983: Collected Poems by Peter PorterPeter Porter on the Austlit database *1982: Tide Country by Vivian Smith *1981: Nero's Poems: Translations of the Public and Private Poems of the Emperor Nero by Geoffrey Lehmann *1980: The Boys Who Stole the Funeral by Les Murray *1979: The Man in the Honeysuckle by David Campbell *1978: Sometimes Gladness : Collected Poems 1954-1978 by Bruce Dawe *1977: Selected Poems by Robert Adamson *1976: Selected Poems 1939–1975 by John BlightJohn Blight on the Austlit database *1975: Selected Poems (1975) by Gwen Harwood *1974: Neighbours in a Thicket: Poems by David Malouf *1973: A Soapbox Omnibus by Rodney Hall *1972: Head-waters by Peter Skrzynecki *1971: Joint winners ::: Judith Wright: Collected Poems, 1942-1970 by Judith Wright ::: Collected Poems 1936-1970 by James McAuleyJames McAuley on Austlit database *1970: Letters to Live Poets by Bruce Beaver *1969: A Counterfeit Silence: Selected Poems by Randolph Stow *1968: Selected Poems 1942-1968 by David Campbell *1967: Collected Poems 1936-1967 by Douglas Stewart *1966: The Talking Clothes: Poems by William Hart-Smith *1965: The Ilex Tree by Les Murray and Geoffrey Lehmann *1964: All the Room by David Rowbotham *1963: The North-Bound Rider by Ian MudieIan Mudie on Austlit database *1962: South-most Tree by R.D. Fitzgerald R.D. Fitzgerald on Austlit database *1961: Time on Fire by Thomas Shapcott *1960: Man in a Landscape by Colin ThieleColin Thiele on Austlit database *1959: The Wind at Your Door: a Poem by R.D. Fitzgerald *1958: Antipodes in Shoes by Geoffrey DuttonGeoffrey Dutton on Austlit database *1957: Elegaic and Other Poems by Leonard Mann *1955: The Wandering Islands by A. D. Hope *1954: Thirty Poems by John Thompson *1953: Tumult of the Swans by Roland RobinsonRoland Robinson on Austlit database *1952: Between Two Tides by R.D. FitzGerald *1951: The Great South Land by Rex Ingamells *1949: Woman to Man by Judith Wright *1948: A Drum for Ben Boyd by Francis Webb *1947: Pacific Sea by Nan McDonald See also * List of poetry awards References *AusLit News April-May 2007 Accessed: 17 July 2007 *Bonnin, Nancy (1979) "Baylebridge, William (1883 - 1942)", Australian Dictionary of Biography * *Munro, Craig & Sheahan-Bright, Robyn (2006). Paper Empires: A History of the Book in Australia 1946-2005. St Lucia, University of Queensland Press * * Wilde, W., Hooton, J. & Andrews, B (1994) The Oxford Companion of Australian Literature 2nd ed. South Melbourne, Oxford University Press * Notes Category:Australian poetry awards Category:Awards established in 1947